


Behind the Scenes (Kenny Omega/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Adult Films, F/M, NSFW, Pornography, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, making an adult film, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Based off my dream where Kenny wants the tech girl behind the camera instead of the stars. <3





	Behind the Scenes (Kenny Omega/OC)

I fumbled with my nails nervously and let my eyes dart around the busy room for fear of being caught looking at one person for long. Anxiety was a real bitch for me. I couldn’t rest for one moment; my mind was constantly worried if I was doing everything perfectly right or if I’d look like a stupid little girl. Which, I mean, compared to some of these people that’s probably just what I was.

Only 20 with 4 years of film experience beneath my belt, I’d stepped into the field I’d always had a fascination with; Adult films.

Oh, I wasn’t a star, no way in hell. I wanted to work behind the scenes. I’ve been the camera person for many B rated films and little Youtube comedy skits and the like. I’d also filmed for a few smaller porn companies which is how I had gotten the job here.

Mr. Helmsely said he’d seen potential in my skills and was willing to hire me on the spot since they had recently let go of many stage hands. I was beyond the stars with the news but the catch was that I had to be witness to a few scenes and how the camera people worked before he’d allow me to go on my own. Which was awkward as hell! Watching people have sex, live, without being behind a camera? It felt wrong almost. Of course that only added to my anxiety.

A clap of hands made me jump and I turned to find a tall, gorgeous man grinning as he strutted in.

“Hey guys!”

“Seth? What are you doing here?” Bo, who was the man I was shadowing, asked.

The one named Seth gave a confused look and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you get Hunter’s memo? He’s brought in someone else for this scene,” Bo explained with a slight frown, “Maybe you should go talk to him?”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll do just that,” Seth scoffed, strutting back out.

I bit my lip in curiosity and turned to Bo.

“Seth is their biggest name lately. Who would they bring in instead?” I asked cautiously.

“Some dude from Japan. Apparently he’s made a name for himself as of late because he does more than just the bang and flee. He likes to ad-lib stuff with dialogue and doesn’t take instruction further than what the scene is to contain. He’s gotten pretty big with the ladies with his bi-lingual skills too,” Bo explained as he tinkered with a switch on the camera.

“Japanese? I’m kinda surprised,” I replied, “Aren’t they more conservative with what they show?”

He flashed me a smile, shrugged, then said, “He’s actually Canadian but he’s been living in Japan for a while. You might know him, being in this business and all. Kenny Omega? Got the curly hair and leather jacket.”

If I had been drinking anything, it would have been spat all over the floor at his words.

Pretty much every woman that watched porn knew about Kenny Omega. He was definitely one of the hottest stars, for companies and their fans!

“Oo-Oh,” was all I could muster.

My cheeks felt hot and I was sure they were red. Bo looked up then smirked.

“You do know him then.”

“Shut up. Who doesn’t?” I muttered with a sigh.

I started picking at my nails again but he slapped my hands, surprising me.

“That’s a bad habit. Don’t be so nervous. The actors are always so busy with each other that they hardly pay attention to us.”

“I know that. I’ve done this before. It’s just… I don’t know. A new place, I guess. I don’t really know anyone, and I always feel a little envious of their beauty, and-”

Bo patted my shoulder with a knowing smile.

“I understand. Trust me, I do. But you’ll fit in just fine,” he said lightly, “Just gotta believe in yourself.”

Nodding, I watched him look through the view lens before giving a triumphant laugh.

“Much better.”

Before I could question what he meant, the sound of doors opening reverberated through the room and in walked a small group of people. Hunter Helmsley was first, then two other females and, last but not least, Kenny.

A quiver of excitement fluttered in my guts as I took a moment to soak him in. He was taller than I’d realized, standing high above the ladies next to him despite them being in heels. His two-toned curls were down and around his face, moving as he laughed with something Hunter said. He was dressed in a long sleeve gray shirt and jeans, which I had not been expecting at all for some reason.

Often times I would forget the actors could be completely different than the persona they portrayed in the films.

God he was hot though, and his smile! I jerked my eyes away when he suddenly looked our way. I didn’t need to be caught oogling the talent on my first day. It would be seen as completely unprofessional.

I held a sigh in and scooted closer to Bo as he sat on his stool. His camera was stationary while another stage hand, Renee, had one on wheels to move around as needed.

“Alright guys. I’m sure you already heard the news, but Kenny Omega has graced us with his presence today. He is a special guest and will be treated as such. If he-”

“Excuse me Hunter,” Kenny cut him off.

Another shudder, this time up my spine. Thank god he was only here as a guest and not full time! I’d die from my obvious crush.

“I don’t want any special treatment from anyone. I’m not some super star or anything stupid like that. Let’s just do work like usual and keep it relaxed. I don’t do the stuffed shirt, nose turned up thing. We’re all coworkers and friends,” Kenny spoke, looking around the room to each person.

“I like him!” Alexa spoke up from beside him with a grin.

He tossed her a little smirk and said, “Good, because I think we’re up first.”

“First?” I whispered to Bo.

“He’s going to try out with both women to see who he has more natural chemistry with. According to him, chemistry cannot be faked no matter how good the actors. Bodies don’t lie.”

I gave a little nod and watched closely as they started disrobing down to their under clothes.

Alexa was gorgeous, of course. Tiny, petite, fierce blue eyes, and bright blonde hair.

Kenny was just marvelous. Tall, broad, muscled, and lean all at the same time.

I didn’t like to admit it, but they looked good together on camera. I got closer to Bo and looked over his shoulder through the small camera screen on the side as they stepped into the set, a simple bedroom scene with a bathroom attached.

“And, action!” Hunter shouted from his chair off to the side.

Alexa let out a small giggle as Kenny pulled her forward and whispered something in her ear.

“Naughty,” she laughed loudly as he smirked.

“Well?” he asked.

“Of course,” she replied seductively.

He caught her mouth in a kiss and his hand slid around her waist to her back. Their bodies smashed together as the kiss turned rough, but even from far away I could tell she was trying to win dominance. Her nails were scratching down his shoulders and she was being incredibly aggressive.

Suddenly he pulled away, licked his lips, and frowned. He whispered something in her ear and her face faltered for a second but she put on her fake smile again, releasing her nails from his skin.

They fluidly moved back into action but no more than five minutes later she was yanking on his hair and trying to bit his ear which he seemed to take offense to.

“Sorry Alexa. I don’t think it’s gonna work,” he said flatly.

“Wh-What, we haven’t even-”

“Listen, I’m not into being roughed up, okay? I would rather be the one claiming dominance,” he explained sternly.

“Alright, Alexa out, Summer in.”

Summer stepped forward and pulled her robe off to reveal her under clothes. Instantly he started kissing her neck and feeling up her body.

Instantly I was cringing.

The one issue I had some with some actresses was their fake moans. The ones that were obnoxiously loud and forced. She did those as she clutched his hair.

Although soft, I heard him commanding her to stop forcing it. She looked perplexed for a moment but once he was groping her breast, she did it again.

Kenny let out an annoyed sounding sigh and pulled back.

“Summer, come on,” he muttered.

“What? It’s how its supposed to go.”

He rolled his eyes but gave a warm smile.

“I understand that it’s assumed that’s how the women in porn are supposed to sound? But babe, it just sounds fake. I don’t want fake. I don’t do this shit for show. I want the pleasure to be real, understand? Do what you’d do in your own bedroom?” he asked.

She hesitated but nodded.

When he pulled her into another kiss, she gave in easily and their mouths moved fiercely. Everything was going swimmingly until she started the moaning again. Even her mouth was in an exaggerated shape of pleasure despite him doing nothing more than sucking her breast.

His shoulders drooped in defeat.

“Okay, I can see this isn’t working,” Hunter called out, “Kenny, are you sure you can’t work around with Alexa? Or I can bring someone else in?”

When the Canadian stepped back, he crossed his arms over his chest and made a show of looking all around the room. Suddenly his arm shot out and pointed in our direction.

“What’s with you?” he asked.

“E-Excuse me?” I asked weakly, eyebrows shooting up in shock.

He gave a half smirk then laughed slightly.

“What do you do here? Are you an aspiring actress or-”

“Oh, no sir. I’m a-actually camera crew. Ju-Just started,” I told him quickly.

“Hmm, that’s disappointing. You’re a beautiful lady.”

And in a matter of what seemed to be a millisecond Hunter was at my side.

“Lainey, would you be willing to step in, only this one? I’d pay double the price of a normal shoot for this one time.”

“S-Sir I-”

“Listen, we really need his business kid. He’ll help us get more attention. I can’t make you but I’m asking you for your assistance.”

“I’ve never been in a film sir. I’d have no idea what I’m doing. I don’t know any of the cues or-”

“It’s a good thing I don’t do things by the book then.”

The close proximity of his voice stole my breath away and I looked over, afraid to actually meet his gaze. One look into those gorgeous eyes and I’d be lost.

“Please, there are many other women here in this company who are much more suited for this,” I whispered.

A hand cupped my cheek and he forced my head up. Striking blue eyes stared unerringly at me.

“I say you would be perfectly suited,” he replied, “What do you say?”

I only looked between the two men, confused and spooked by the prospect, but finally I gave a timid nod.

“If- If you really think it’s a good idea,” I whispered.

“Great! We’ll draw the paperwork up after the shoot.”

I was scared to be on camera, let alone naked, but honestly it being with him made me terrified beyond anything else.

His free hand slipped into one of mine and pulled me over as he gave me a sweet smile.

“You look like I’m leading you to your death,” he spoke.

“Just scared,” I admitted.

At that he frowned.

“Scared of me?”

I chewed my lip and let out a breath before shaking my head.

“No, not scared of you. Scared of being on camera. I am intimidated by you, but not out of fear of being hurt or anything. I’m intimidated because of your status and looks.”

The truth flowed so easily that I was just as startled as he appeared. But then his lips twitched into a lopsided smile.

“No need to be intimidated.”

Once near the bed, we stopped moving and I realized just how close to him I was. It felt like little electric bugs were crawling all over and inside of my skin with him mere inches from me. He put off a decent amount of heat and his cologne was just strong enough to be picked up from our distance. It was intense. Hands slid along my sides and up under my shirt as he pulled me a little closer.

I swallowed hard and flicked my eyes back up to his.

“Are you sure you actually want me? I-I’m not- I’m not like all of them, not tiny or with enhancements. Hell, I’m not even wearing make up right now,” I whispered hesitantly.

“Well then you’re naturally beautiful, which makes you even better,” he muttered.

Lifting my arms, I allowed him to pull my shirt off and fought the urge to cover up. Thankfully my bra and panties were rather new and matching, lilac purple with a black bow on the front of each. Could have been much worse.

The noise he made caused my thighs to clench. Hands ran up my stomach and covered my bra, squeezing gently. I couldn’t help but let out a little whimper at the feeling.

When he ducked down, the sensation of his facial hair rubbing along my neck made me twitch and shiver. His lips were soft as they explored the expanse of skin.

I managed to stay quiet until he bit my ear. A quiet exclamation of ‘oh god’ fled my lips before I could stop them and my fingers curled against his sides.

His tongue slid up the outside shell of my ear and my knees nearly turned to jello. Then I finally let my nails lightly scrape his skin.

“You like that?” he asked.

“Y-Yes, my neck and ears are s-sensitive,” I whimpered as he rubbed his fuzzy cheek right under my jaw.

“Any other secret spots I should know about?” he inquired.

“Uhm… well, being bitten anywhere in general is pretty much a turn on,” I admitted softly.

I felt his chest rumble as he laughed quietly before teeth sunk into my shoulder.

“Fuck!”

My entire being froze at the sudden onslaught of sensations and I could feel myself vibrating until he finally let go. With a low groan I collapsed against his chest.

“That, is what I want. Real reactions,” he grunted as his fingers undid my bra clasp.

He pulled away enough to toss my garment aside and the sight of him looking me over made me even warmer.

Kenny shook his head once with a soft laugh then jerked me forward by the bicep. I fell against him with a squeak of shock.

The noise was quickly turned into one of pleasure as he groped my ass and gave a hard slap.

Despite still being nervous, a feeling of excitement and longing was clawing it way frontward past all my insecurities.

The last shove that I needed came in the form of feeling his cock stiffening against my belly when he kissed me on the mouth for the first time.

Holy fuck, he actually wanted me. The geeky, chubby tech girl who stood behind the camera…. was good enough for him!

I took in a sharp breath of surprise when he nibbled my bottom lip, then gave in. My arms wrapped lightly around his shoulders and I ran my nails along his upper back gently, dragging my tongue along my lower lip right against his upper one.

He groaned and suddenly his hold on my ass grew even tighter.

His mouth redirected to my ear and he whispered, “What do you like? What are your limits?”

Meekly, I offered, “I- I’ll admit, I’ve seen some of your work before. I really like what you seem to enjoy doing. I- I like being held down, spanking, light choking, but more so I just- I just like feeling like a desired submissive. It sounds silly, but I like to feel… I don’t know, treasured is the only word I can think of. I don’t have many limits worth discussing since this isn’t a BDSM scene. Just no anal please.”

A low, husky, panty wetting moan unfurled against my ear as he ground his erection against my stomach.

“You wish is my command, beautiful. You are going above and beyond your duties, just for me,” he teased.

I gave a little giggle, then blushed as he pulled away with a smirk.

“Beautiful and adorable. I’m going to love wrecking you,” he growled.

Suddenly his arm was wrapped around my waist and we spun so fast I became dizzy, and then my back was on the bed while he crawled over me.

I welcomed his kiss hungrily with lips and tongue eagerly giving back. My hands tentatively explored his back until I came to the waist band of his boxers.

I waited for a few seconds and when he didn’t protest I slid down and grabbed his bottom.

How was he so perfectly shaped everywhere? I gave a teasing squeeze just to earn a moan and roll of his hips in return.

Feeling his cock pressing against my thinly covered core did insane things to my body. Suddenly I could think of nothing more I wanted than to have him in me, fucking me senseless.

His mouth left mine and I whimpered slightly at the loss. He just tasted so good…

“Don’t worry, beautiful,” he murmured with a grin.

I hesitated then said, “Lainey.”

His eyebrow quirked up for a moment before a sincere smile crossed his lips.

“Lainey… love it.”

Before I could process his words he was rising up onto his knees and walking back on the bed a few inches. The sight was one to truly behold. The boxers slung low on his hips were dramatically tented, which probably surprised me more than anything else. While I always thought he was big on camera, well, reality was much more intimidating.

Pretty sure I’d talk myself into believing this was all a dream for the rest of my life.

When Kenny leaned down, I caught my breath in anticipation, and then his hot tongue was sliding over my nipple. My breath came out in a deep moan the instant he sucked my peak between his lips.

My hand flung up into his hair and tangled in his soft curls, needily pulling him in as I silently begged for more.

Flicks and nibbles had my entire body shaking until a sharp pain took over.

“Oooh fuck, yes!” I cried weakly.

His replying growl was low and menacing but he didn’t stop. Instead he sucked harder, as if hungry for more. It wasn’t until I gave in and started huffing and whimpering in pain that he pulled away. Without a break he went right for my other nipple, his hand drawing up to flick my throbbing one.

The pain and pleasure caused a downpour of wetness from my pussy.

“Shouldn’t she look at the-”

Within moments Kenny’s head was lifted and he glared at the tech who had spoke then said, “Absolutely not. Now, be quiet.”

The build up of lust slowly drained from my body after he had spoke. Of course I wasn’t doing it right. I knew I was going to fuck it up.

Patting Kenny’s arm, I nudged him up gently until he came back over me. Our noses touched as he gazed curiously into my eyes.

“Yes, beautiful?”

I licked my lips nervously, tossed a worried glance towards where my boss sat, then whispered, “Maybe it’s a sign. I’m not- not cut out for this. It probably won’t even be worth selling if I can’t get it right y-”

Suddenly he was kissing me, hard and deep, and one of his hands sped quickly down my body between my legs. I let out a squeal of surprise when I felt his fingers slip under my panties and glide along my wet lips.

He sucked on my bottom lip before gently pulling away.

“Do you really want to stop? Because I don’t, and it doesn’t feel like you do either. Who gives a fuck about proper acting techniques. The best filming comes when it’s real; When you’re so fucking high from coming that you can’t think to open your eyes and look at that stupid camera or do that stupid pout. Ignore them, ignore the camera, focus on me and you.”

The look in his gorgeous blue eyes was so heartfelt and concentrated my heart pounded a little harder.

“You good?” he asked.

“Yea-aah!”

He smirked as my cheeks flushed and he repeated the motion, his fingertip rubbing along my clit in a teasing manner.

“Good girl,” he murmured.

I felt him lean in again and met him this time. Our mouths clashed hard but the pain was worth the instant gratification of his tongue sliding along mine. Even better was the sensation of his fingers sliding down to my core.

One hand of nails scraped his upper back while my other hand came back to his hair and pulled him in as I kissed him harder. Unintentionally I canted up my hips.

“Feeling a little eager there Lainey?” he chuckled.

A hint of embarrassment hit me but he fought it expertly by thrusting the first finger in deep. My back arched hard as I let out a small moan.

“Ohh, so beautiful,” he groaned, “Do it again baby.”

He thrust in a second finger and curled them both up. At the same time he poked his tongue out and dragged it up my cheek, making my body convulse with tremors.

A moan tore from my lips before I could stop it. I couldn’t keep my eyes from rolling back and shutting against the feelings. The titillation of thick, long fingers mixed with his cock poking my thigh and his breath panting on my face was unbelievable. My nails bit into his back as he moved his fingers quicker..

“O-Ooooh fuck, Oh my god,” I moaned, head pushing back against the pillows.

He whispered soft encouragements as he played my body higher and higher towards climax. It was getting harder to ignore the more he rubbed my clit with his thumb.

“Are you going to come for me Lainey?” he rumbled lowly.

My breath stuttered and I managed a weak whimper.

“Answer me, beautiful,” he bit out.

“Yes!” I cried.

He did something with his fingers that sucked the breath from my chest and sent my body into overdrive then whispered, “Good girl.”

That was all it took. With a wild cry of his name followed by heavy moans, I gave into the heady feelings assaulting my body. Shudders and sparks of pleasure stormed my body violently to the point I had to bite my lip to shut up.

“Don’t quiet yourself,” he demanded as he withdrew his fingers.

My core fluttered at the absence immediately.

“Look at me.”

I let my eyes open and found him with a ravenous expression, blue eyes searching my face.

“You’re doing so good, beautiful. We’re going to cut now, okay? Just long enough to get a condom on and ready, okay?”

Giving him a nod, I relaxed on the bed which earned a grin. He stroked my arm gently before leaning in a pressing a warm kiss to my lips.

“Stay here for me, Lainey.”

I was a little more than shocked when he pulled a blanket up around me but I thanked him nonetheless because it would have been super awkward to be left on the bed naked, alone.

I kept my eyes closed, listened to the almost silent room, then smiled the slightest as I finally heard his footsteps returning. The bed dipped as he climbed onto the end and I reflexively slid my knees back apart to give him room.

“Such a good girl,” he murmured as he took his place over me.

Tongue wetting my lips, I finally opened my eyes and shot him a little smile.

“I wanna do this right so you like it too,” I managed to admit, “Please let me know if I need to do something different at all?”

I’m sure I sounded super inexperienced but compared to a sex god like him, I really was! The look that crossed his face was one of surprise, then warmth.

“You’re doing just fine gorgeous.”

My cheeks flushed slightly, still unused to the compliments, but it quickly fled when his mouth overtook mine. At the same time I felt the head of his cock press against my entrance and his hand rest right over my navel.

Breath catching, I prepared myself.

Shockingly it wasn’t as bad as I’d expected; rather he slid in quite painlessly. The pressure was immense though. He apparently felt it too if his moan was any indication.

“Good god,” he grunted with a sigh.

Panic hit hard with that. Was it a bad thing?

“W-What’s wrong? Can I-”

“Shh, nothing is wrong beautiful. You’re just insanely tight,” he replied, giving another sweet smile, “Stop worrying so much.”

I nodded once and swallowed thickly. Not worrying was easier said then done.

With the first roll of his hips, bliss filled my bliss and swept away any negative thoughts. God it felt good.

He paused then and I shot him a pouting look.

“Please,” I murmured.

“Please what?” he asked with a little smirk.

Of course he’d do that.

With red cheeks, I whispered, “Please fuck me.”

“My pleasure.”

Slow and precise he started thrusting in deep, and at the same time his hand started traveling up my torso. I shivered slightly as his thumb and pinky brushed over my nipples then right out groaned when his fingers wrapped around my throat lightly. He kissed my cheek softly and I felt his lips curl up against my skin.

“When you ask so sweetly, I’ll do anything your little slutty heart desires baby,” he grunted.

Said heart started racing fast in my chest at that. He was so fucking smooth.

Kenny shifted on his knees and his other hand came down and pushed my knee up more, instantly giving him more access.

I cried out at the sudden change and my hands found his muscular back again, holding on against the onslaught storming my body. His breaths were growing as heavy as mine and soon enough his moans joined in the air.

The slow movements shifted into ones much harder and faster that jolted by body with every meeting. For a moment I feared just how my body looked on camera from it but then he stole my attention back with a bruising kiss.

Moaning into his mouth, I slid one hand up into his hair and forced him closer, accepting his tongue eagerly.

Between biting kisses, I moaned out, “More, please more!”

His hand moved from my thigh to between out bodies and I barely hand time to register the smirk on his lips before he was strumming my clit. Profanities spewed from both our lips as I felt that fire roar up fast in my core.

“Come,” he barked out gruffly.

Within moments my body crashed again, much more powerfully this time around. I felt like I couldn’t breathe or move as he pounded me into the bed. My nails dug into his back as I clutched his hair needily.

“God you feel so good Lainey,” he groaned.

“Y-You do too,” I whimpered.

His hand slid back to my thigh and squeezed it forcefully as his hips rolled his cock deeper into my pussy. At the same time, he pulled his hand from my throat and buried his mouth against my neck. I almost giggled at the ticklish sensation but then blinding pleasure and pain soaked through everything else as he sunk his teeth into my neck.

“Fuck! Oh- Oh my god, I- Gonna come, a-again!”

I could hear and feel the moan he gave against my skin as his body shuddered. A tongue lapped across the sore spot on my neck before he let out a harsh laugh.

“Come again, right now Lainey. I want to feel your sweet pussy gripping my dick as I come. Come on baby girl. Scream my name when you do.”

Between the sweating and the panting and the moaning I felt that last straw break and once again gave in. This time I followed his instructions perfectly.

“K-Kenny!”

“Oh fuck Lainey,” he growled, so deeply it made my entire being tremble in excitement.

His pace suddenly became furious until he threw his head back and unleashed a roar of epic proportions. The pressure on my leg was almost unbearable as he rode out his orgasm.

Finally he released me and laid so we were chest to chest, nose pressing against my cheek.

Through my panting, I forced out a quiet 'thank you’, almost hoping he wouldn’t hear. Sadly, he did. He laughed softly and nudged me gently.

I met his gaze just for him to speak.

“You are adorably ridiculous, you know that?” he murmured, voice still husky.

“I guess,” I whispered.

“We should go out for coffee after this,” he added to my surprise.

I was about to question him until he gave me a chaste kiss.

“That’s a wrap!” Hunter suddenly shouted, breaking the spell over the room.

Kenny pulled back and offered me a hand. When I gave him an incredulous look, he simply winked.

“I was serious about coffee. Not this catering crap but some actual coffee. Know any good places around here?”


End file.
